Alone
by Chibi Angelic Slayer
Summary: Seto Kaiba gets severely injured in an accident and it will take a miracle to save him. Yami is losing hope, but may find that miracles aren't as hard to find as people think... yaoi YS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and stuff like that. ... Yeah...  
  
WARNINGS: There is going to be character death, slight swearing, and yaoi. You know, homosexuality? So if you're an immature, close-minded, Yami/Seto hater, go away. To everyone else? Enjoy. ^_^ Or... don't... because you know this is angst and if you did enjoy, you would be... scary. Oo;;  
  
Alone Chapter one  
  
Yami sat on the couch of Seto Kaiba's living room, with the head of said CEO rested on his lap. He looked down at the dozing brunette and smiled. It wasn't often that he got to see Seto like this. He was usually tense or working; but today had been different. Seto had gotten out of work early to come and spend some time with him.  
  
Yami looked over to his right at the small, round table with a carved picture frame on it. In the picture sat a small, raven-haired boy, waving at the taker of the picture. Yami stared sadly at the picture. Mokuba Kaiba had passed away a few months ago in an accident, leaving Seto heartbroken. Yami knew that other than Mokuba and himself, Seto had nothing to cling to for support. And now that Mokuba was gone, Yami was Seto's only lifeline.  
  
A small moan issued from the young CEO's mouth. Yami looked down at him again and smiled. It was about time that they should be going. He shook Seto gently.  
  
"Seto... Come on, we're going to be late." Yami said, in his regal, smooth voice.  
  
The blue-eyed teen sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Alright... I don't see why we have to go to the stupid mutt's birthday party anyway..."  
  
"Seto, you said you would give him a chance. Can't you just try and be nice this once?" Yami sighed.  
  
"Not if he starts barking insults at me again." growled Seto in reply.  
  
Yami smiled, somewhat sadly. Seto was still stubborn, but ever since the death of his little brother, Seto's normally sharp, piercing blue eyes had changed. They were now somewhat clouded and distant. Like that of a man who had lost his soul. Even Yugi's friends had noticed this, and made an effort to be nicer and more tactful toward Seto.  
  
"Well, let's go." Yami said and kissed Seto softly on the lips. He then stood up and, retrieving his jacket from the back of the couch, put it on.  
  
Seto didn't bother arguing anymore, somehow Yami always got him to do what he wanted in the end anyway, so he'd just make it easier for the both of them and give in now. He sighed and pulled on a black trenchcoat. He looked at the picture on the living room table and paused, sorrow clouding his eyes for breif moment before he turned away.  
  
Yami seemed to notice this, but he said nothing, in fear of hurting his love further. He held open the door for Seto, who swept past him into the darkening lawn. Afterward, Yami followed him out quietly.  
  
When they reached the car, Seto turned to Yami.  
  
"Yami, after the party... can we go-" he mumbled, but was cut off by Yami.  
  
"Of course Seto," he smiled. Immediatly he knew by the blue-eyed teen's expression that he wanted to visit Mokuba's grave.  
  
Seto nodded and got into the passenger's side of Yami's Accord, unsure about what he had just asked for. Yami hopped into the driver's side. After Battle City, Yami had felt he needed to know how to drive, so he got his license.  
  
After they were strapped in, Yami took off down the road toward Jonouchi's house.  
  
Seto didn't talk too much anymore. Except to Yami, who gladly listened. But some days, Seto just seemed so out of it. Today was one of those days. Seto sat in his seat, gazing out the window.  
  
Yami sighed and spoke gently to Seto, "Seto, why don't you try and be friends with the others? I'm sure they'd like to get to know you if you'd just let them."  
  
Silence was Yami's response.  
  
"Why?" he asked patiently.  
  
The young CEO turned to face him, expression hard to read. It looked to Yami like sorrow or anger. Maybe even a mixture of the two.  
  
"They... remind me too much of Mokuba... Especially Yugi..." Seto whispered. "I can barely stand to be with them while you bring me along. I don't think I could take much more..." he finished, turning back to the window.  
  
Yami didn't press the subject anymore. Just getting Seto to say that was enough of an accomplishment. He'd take it a step at a time. It was still a while before they would reach Jou's house, so he at least wanted to talk to Seto.  
  
"So Seto... what do you you want for your birthday?" Yami realized what he had asked and wanted to drive off the nearest cliff. He probably would've too if Seto hadn't been with him. That had to be the stupidest subject for smalltalk he had ever come up with. 'Damn, Seto's going to think I'm a freak. Stupid, stupid, stupid-' thought Yami over and over in his mind. Then glanced nervously over at his cerulean-eyed teen to see his reaction.  
  
Seto turned to face Yami again and cocked an eyebrow. Then he began to chuckle, then burst out laughing. Yami had to be the worst conversationist he had ever met.  
  
Yami smiled slightly, at least he had been able to make Seto laugh. That could make up for being Japan's biggest moron for him any day.  
  
"I think Jonouchi is better at small talk than you are." grinned Seto, feeling a little bit better than before.  
  
Yami scowled and punched Seto playfully in the arm. He'd have to find something to poke at about Seto's own social skills later on. For instance, that he had none.  
  
Yawning, Seto stretched cat-like on his seat.  
  
Looking over at his side, Yami smirked at Seto, "Tired, blue eyes?"  
  
"Leave me alone," Seto scowled, "you're the one who woke me up in the first place..."  
  
"We would've been late for Jou's party otherwise." Yami stated plainly.  
  
"Would that really have been such a bad thing...?" grumbled Seto irritably.  
  
Yami chuckled and prodded Seto in the chest, "He really does like you. you know."  
  
"Great. I have a pet dog." Seto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Yami laughed and said, "You're not giving him a chance."  
  
"And I don't want to."  
  
"You're being stubborn."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please give Jou and the others a chance. You gave me one."  
  
Seto mumbled something Yami couldn't hear and Yami jabbed him in the side.  
  
"Ow! Fine, fine, whatever..." huffed the young CEO.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," Yami smirked smugly.  
  
Seto folded his arms and scowled at the window. He didn't like one bit how Yami always got his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that was a kind of short, light-hearted chapter. I didn't have a really long time to do it. It was kind of humorous too. But you know how that saying goes, the calm before the storm and all that junk.  
Now this is my first story, so if and when you review, keep that in mind, please. ^^ And not all of my stories will be as angsty as this one is going to get, this one just sort of came to me.  
Oh and this story goes out to Animefan_Artemis who, if you read a lot of Yami/Seto, is one of the greats and my inspiration. So thanks a million A-chan. ^_^  
Ummm.... ummm... I think that's it. Oh, and this story will get VERY angsty later on so... Just a fair warning. Don't flame me because you say you didn't know. And if you have any questions, I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. See you... next time I update! ^_^;;  
  
"Review!" says the Seto chibi! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.  
  
Hello! Glad to see on just my first day I have 4 reviews. Thank you all! ^^ Now to reply!  
  
Reiji Harushima Dai- Like I said, the angst will come later, but that was just an intro. Didn't want to plunge you into a pit of despair so soon, did I? ^^  
  
Todokanunegai- Glad you like it so far! Read on, you'll see what happens!  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe- Wow, I'm honored that you reviewed me! I've read some of your stories, glad you like this one. ^_^ Yay. *eats talent cookies*  
  
AnimeFan-Artemis- Yay, you reviewed! Um, this was just a starter fic. Not all my others will be as angsty as this one is about to get, so don't get the wrong impression. ^^;  
  
To all who reviewed, thanks a million! Now I know how it feels to have a good comment on something you worked hard on. You guys mean a lot to me.  
  
Okay, about the review and story change. I was going to make someone die, but it seems no one wants that (I'm not saying I DO!), so I changed it a little. Sorry if you did want someone to die! ^^  
  
To the next chapter!  
  
(I can't do html. ;_; So anything said on the TV will be said like this, /blah, blah,blah./ and not italicized. Sorry!/  
  
Alone Chapter 2  
  
The sky grew darker and darker as Yami and Seto drove down the road. It was nearly seven now and it seemed to Seto like the trip would never end.  
  
Seto sighed and looked to Yami, "You probably got us lost..."  
  
"I did no such thing! I've been to Jou's house several times before!" Yami huffed, "And besides-"  
  
"If you start about Pharaohs can't get lost..."  
  
"Alright, alright..."  
  
"Well then tell me when we get there."  
  
"What? Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Seto said, reclining in his seat.  
  
"That's not fair." sighed the former Pharaoh. They had been driving for almost an hour, and Yami was getting tired too. Yami wondered why Jou had chosen to come live this far. After Battle City, Jonouchi had moved to Tokyo with his little sister. But he came to Domino often and he and the gang still hung out.  
  
So Jou living out this far had never been a problem for Yami- until now. Why couldn't he just be there already, curled up on a couch holding his Blue Eyes?  
  
Yami scowled at the road ahead of him. Then looked sideways at Seto who had already fallen asleep. He smiled and focused back on the road as several cars rushed to and fro to places Yami didn't know or care about. All he needed was Seto by his side.  
  
They passed a sign that notified an intersection ahead and Yami slowed down to check for other cars. When he saw no one, he started back on his way.  
  
Then, seemingly from out of nowhere on Seto's side, the headlights of another car -a Ford pick-up- shone into the window.  
  
Yami eyes widened and he tried to swerve out of the way. But it was too late.  
  
The pick-up slammed into the side of the car. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonouchi yawned and stretched.  
  
"When are those two gonna get here?" he mumbled.  
  
"Well if you hadn't come to live like a million damn miles from Domino!" shouted Honda, whacking Jou over the head.  
  
"Ow! You jerk!"  
  
Shizuka looked to Yugi quickly, probably preventing a fight, "Did Yami say he was coming with Seto?" (A/N I'm making Shizuka call Seto by his first name because she seems like of the kind of person to do that, ya know?)  
  
"Well, yeah, that's what he told me over the phone. I hope they're okay..." said Yugi, barely over a whisper.  
  
"Of course they're okay, you'll see Yugi." smiled Anzu. Though she was rather unsure herself. (A/N One more thing, I'm going to make an effort to be nice to Anzu even thogh I hate her.)  
  
"Well, until they get here I'm going to watch TV." said Jou, rubbing the bump on his head and turning on the television with the remote at the same time.  
  
/-an accident on Akana intersection today, in which the driver of a Ford pick-up truck slammed into an Accord carrying two passengers. /  
  
Anzu gave a little gasp and looked at Yugi, "D-doesn't Yami have an Accord?" Yugi remained silent and Jou shushed Anzu, recieving a glare which he ignored.  
  
/The driver of the Ford has not been identified and was pronounced dead at the scene. Police believe he was driving under the influence of alchohol when the accident happened. In the Accord were two males-/  
  
Anzu and Shizuka gave more little gasps.  
  
/-the driver was injured but not as severely as the passenger who was sitting on the side that the truck hit. The passenger sustained heavy injury to his left leg and chest, and is now in critical condition./  
  
Jou, Honda, Shizuka, Anzu, and Yugi sat in silence and watched some more about the report when Yugi got the courage to speak.  
  
"What if it's-"  
  
"Don't even say that!" yelled Jou.  
  
Shizuka and Anzu exchanged worried glances. Honda stared at th TV intently.  
  
"... Yugi, I'm sure it's not them. I mean... it can't be..." Jou mumbled.  
  
"Y-you're right." Anzu stuttered unsurely. "I'm sure they'll show up at the door any minute now!"  
  
As if expecting that minute to be now, everyone turned their attention to the door. When nothing happened they all shifted uneasily.  
  
A feeling of dread filled the air as everyone turned to each other, hoping for some sort of assurance.  
  
When none came, they looked back to the television set.  
  
A piece of paper was handed to the reporter and when she looked at it, her eyes widened, she looked to her side and mouthed 'are you sure', and after a second she cleared her throat.  
  
/The passenger of the Accord has been identified. We still are not sure about the driver, but the one in the side seat has been identified as Seto Kaiba.../  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There. That took forever to write and now my shoulder hurts. ;_; Hope you people liked it. I worked my very hardest for you. ^^ Sorry about the confusion with the storyline. I had to do it or my whole storyline would have screwed over. The chapters after this will be longer, so don't worry too much about that. "Review!" says the chibi Yami. ^_^ 


End file.
